IzzyBella
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: Edward never comes back in NM. Bella gets changed by Victoria. She becomes IzzyBella singing sensation. What will happen when Alice forces Edward to go to a concert. An IzzyBella concert. AU Canon Pairings. Rated T for swearing and us being paranoid.
1. Chp 1: The Concert

**A/N: Yeh yeh I kno y u doing a new story when there isn't another chap. For IATT. It's just that Kirstie is actually here and we are doing this one together. **

**So here is the first chapter of IzzyBella. **

**DISCLAIMER: Kirstie – Look, look there's Jasper. **

**All – SHRIEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lucy – Wow so we own him right**

**Kaz – No idiot. SM does DUH!!!  
Kirstie – Yeh duh Lucy **

**Lucy – Wateva**

**WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IF YOU THINK WE DO YOU ARE A WEIRDO!!!**

IzzyBella!!!

Chp 1: The Concert

JPoV

The family's been torn apart for the last hundred years. Alice never goes shopping anymore and that's seriously bad. Carlisle's never at home he's always at the hospital as if saving other people's lives will help him forget. Esme doesn't look after as much because she thinks all her children should be treated the same. If she can't do it for Bella she wont do it for anyone. Emmett is more serious than usual and almost never plays practical jokes. Even Rosalie feels like a part of our family is missing. Edward… Where do I start? He doesn't touch his piano, he doesn't speak, he doesn't hunt and he doesn't move and it's all my fault. I feel terrible. We're all sitting in the living room of the Alaska house. Now Alice's eyes are glazing over and we all look at her waiting for her to tell us what she sees.

CPoV 

I'm sitting in the living room reading a book although I'm not really taking any of it in. Suddenly everyone gasped. I looked up and saw Alice jumping around just like she used to. "Why the fuck are you jumping up and down Alice? It's not like there's any cause to celebrate." Emmett complained.

"Emmett language!" Esme said sternly.

"Sorry mom! Still it's a fair point" Emmett grunted.

"Yes it is actually. Ali why are you feeling so excited and happy. Before that vision you were as depressed as everyone else" Jasper enquired.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO A CONCERT! NOW!!!!!" Alice screamed hurting everyone's ears.

"No way!" came a quiet underused voice from the corner.

Everyone gasped including me. Edward was speaking. "Alice I don't think now is the right time" I said reasonably.

"If we don't we're all going to be like this for the rest of eternity. If we go even Edward gets cheered up. I promise!" Alice whined.

"I'm in if it gets this family back together again" Esme said.

"I'll go if Esme is" I said.

"I'll go if I'm allowed to slag the off the shit singing" Emmett said.

"EMMETT!!" Esme shrieked.

"Sorry mom" Emmett grumbled.

"If he's going I'll go as well" Rosalie said.

"Seeing as Alice is obviously going, count me in." Jasper said quietly.

"No way!" Edward repeated.

"I'm not leaving you here on your own. You might go to the Volturi again" Alice said pulling him outside.

--At the concert—

Here goes nothing I suppose. In we go.

BPoV

It's been one hundred years. I know they're out there somewhere but it would hurt too much seeing him again after he told me he didn't love me. It's nearly time for the concert and I need to get these thoughts out of my head. One more concert and I can leave America for my Europe gigs and it'll be easier to ignore these negative thoughts. "IzzyBella you're on!" Angela said.

Yes I turned Angela into a vampire. So shoot me she was dying anyway. "IzzyBella now!" Angela said putting her head round my door.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming babes" I said standing up.

"Good! Let's go babes. The sooner we do this concert the sooner we can leave" Angela said.

Time to face the music. Literally!

EPoV

A concert. What on earth was Alice thinking. How is this going to cheer me up? The only thing that would make me feel better is Bella and she's dead. When we walked in there were no lights on stage. Then the music started and the silhouette of a woman appeared on stage. Her golden eyes gleamed through the darkness. Wait a minute golden eyes. She's a vampire! Then what must be the most beautiful voice in the world started singing a song full of sadness.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
And don't you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah  


_I wonder what happened to the poor girl… _Esme thought.

_  
Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
All these days I feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me outta here  
I can't stand by the side, ohh no_

_And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh

So and it's just that I can't see  
The kind of stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground

Suddenly the lights came flooding on and you could clearly see the woman singing. I gasped as did the rest of my family except from Alice. This is what she had seen. The woman was BELLA!!!!

_  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy  
I just wanna be, ohh  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, happy

"Thank you all for coming. My next song is called Brave." Bella said into a microphone,

_Angels lift you off the ground  
I've got shadows weighing me down  
Still you believe, you believe in me  
I wish I could feel that way_

You can trust so easily  
I can't give you all of me  
Stay holding on, when you should be gone  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith  
I turned away knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave, I'm not brave

Keep my guard up constantly  
Stop this pain from piercing me  
Now I don't know how, how to put it down  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith  
I turned away knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave, I'm not brave

Still you believe, you believe in me  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith  
I turned away knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave, I'm not brave

I'm not brave, I'm not brave

"Well quite a few of my songs are based on my past. So I guess I should tell you about it. I met my first boyfriend in high school. He was incredible but he left me in the woods after telling me he didn't love me." Bella explained.

My family turned to me glaring. _We'll talk later Eddie! _Alice shrieked in her head.

"Most of my songs are based on these two periods of my life. So instead of giving you a full summary we'll leave it there and have another song. 'Kay." Bella continued. "The next song is called My Hands and is a based on the second of these two periods of my life. It's all about how you can never really get over someone."

_I wake in the morning  
Tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower  
And make my bed alone  
I put on my make up  
Talk into the mirror  
Ready for a new day, Without you  
And I walk steady on my feet  
I talk my voice obeys me_

I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things I have to  
Keeping you on my mind  
But when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong cause

My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

I talk about you now  
And I do without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
And I don't see you everywhere  
And I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder  
Without you

And I see different shades now  
And I, I'm almost never afraid now  
But when I think I'll be ok  
I am always wrong cause

My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

Sometimes I wait  
I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break  
Whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake  
Cause when they cry I'm almost broken...  
They miss holding my baby

My hands, My hands

No they don't wanna understand  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find

My hands  
Your hands  
They don't wanna be with us?  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

_My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

_Oh no_

_No they will not let me go_

I'm sure that if vampires could cry we'd all be in floods of tears/

**A/N Songs were: Happy by Leona Lewis**

**Brave by Leona Lewis**

**My Hands by you guessed it Leona Lewis**

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will try to update both this and IATT as soon as possible. Ciao!**

**Kaz & Kirstie**

**From The Twilight Trio xxx**


	2. Chp 2: Sweet Dreams

**A/N The response we got from the first chp of this story was incredible. This time it's just me (Kaz) writing. For once I actually have a story plan. Shocked I know right. Hope u enjoy the nxt chp of IzzyBella.**

**This chp is dedicated to – gemdarkstone, happysmiles159 & vamp1001 for their reviews.**

**Story recommendation - Your Guardian Angel by Mimi-Love-4-Ever**

**DISCLAIMER – Since when did we own Twilight. Although we wish we did. This stands for all chps can't b bothered typing it over & over again.**

IzzyBella

Chp 2: Sweet Dreams

APoV

I'm so excited. Bella's back!!!! I was so unhappy until that vision. I didn't even feel like shopping. I never don't feel like shopping. Now I can go again and take Bella with me. That outfit she is wearing is gorgeous. Wonder who bought it for her. I can't believe that Edward left Bella in the woods by herself. I am seriously going to kill him when we get home. I would do it now but it would draw attention to us. Which is shit cause I really, really, really want to kill him now. Suddenly a wave of calm came over me. I flashed a smile at my husband. I think if he hadn't calmed me down I would have done something rash. That last song really struck a chord with me and the rest of my family. I would be crying my eyes out if I could. I was jolted out of my melancholy thoughts by Bella's voice. "Now it's time for a slightly more cheerful song. This song was co-written with my best friend and manager Angela Weber. It's called Sweet Dreams."

Wait a second Angela Weber. That sweet girl from school who could never say anything bad about anyone. If she's still alive someone must have changed her. Maybe Bella did. Stop it Alice concentrate on Bella's music. The song she was singing was more upbeat than her other ones. I really liked it.

_(Turn The Lights On)_

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm goin outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this!

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

"That will be all for tonight people. You can pick up a copy of my new album at the door. I love y'all. Night!" Bella shouted.

She walked off the stage as everyone cheered and our family stood still completely shocked at seeing her. I couldn't help it I laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces. That seemed to snap them out of it. As we walked out the door I charmed my way to the front of the line and bought a copy of Bella's CD. It was called _Love vs. Hate. _How ironic!

BPoV

I can't believe the Cullens had the nerve to show up tonight after what they did to me. I know Alice saw that it was me so why the fuck did she come. Plus the fact that she brought along her whole family including E-E-E-Edward. See I still can't even think his name properly. Ben calls him Fuckward but that doesn't make me feel much better. Agghh! I have to tell Angela and Ben about this. I don't think I can voice this. Damn I forgot. Use Angela's gift. I am such an idiot. Angela can create a link between any two minds so they can communicate with each other and tell when the other is in danger. I have one with Angela and one with Ben. I can just use it to tell them. I opened both links and started thinking hard about the Cullens coming to the concert. _What the fuck. Fuckward came to your concert… _was Ben's creative thought on this matter.

Angela's was slightly more reassuring. _I'm on my way babes. _

I sighed and got changed into my normal outfit. This concert was meant to make me feel better. I feel even worse than before. From now on my life will be a living hell. The Cullens know that I'm alive.

APoV

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you Alice" Edward accused.

I laughed and nodded. "So that's why you were so pleased" Emmett said beaming.

"I know isn't it brilliant" I giggled.

Everyone except from Edward smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Edward don't be such a misery guts" I said pouting.

"Yes Edward don't" said a voice from behind us.

We all span around as Bella emerged from the shadows. "You never know who's standing right behind you" she said smiling.

"Bella" Emmett shouted.

He ran up and picked her up into a gigantic bear hug. "Okay Emmett breathing not strictly necessary but still pleasurable" Bella gasped.

"Oh sorry Bells" he said putting her down.

I couldn't resist anymore. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I have got to ask. Who got you that outfit Bella? It's gorgeous and those heels are to die for" I babbled.

"As much as it may shock you Ali. I shop for myself all the time now and I designed this outfit myself. The heels are one of a kind cause I designed those too but I'll see if I can get some made for you. 'Kay!" Bella said quickly.

"You go shopping" I said shocked.

"Yes Alice! I go shopping. Sheesh!" Bella laughed.

"I love you even more now" I laughed.

"Nice to know you loved me so much before" Bella said coolly. "So how was your vision this afternoon Ali"

"How do you know about that?" I gasped.

"I have my ways Alice" Bella said.

What the hell?

**A/N Hope u enjoyed this chp. Nxt one should b up soon as I actually hav the story outline. Plzz review it means so much to an author and it takes two minutes. If you have enough time to read you have enough time to review.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome but if you say you hated or didn't like it I want to know why. If you say something like that without telling me I will msg you and ask. Thanx! Kaz xx**

_**Review and join the dark side we've got lots of cookies**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chp 3: Concrete Angel

**A/N Since u seem keen for another update here it is. I forgot to say last chp that I don't own Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé. Everyone knows now 'kay. Thanx for reading and reviewing those who did. Disclaimer still stands.**

**Dedication – SnoopyKid (Happier now good) & YouJustGotVamp'd (It's up so you don't need to die.)**

**Story recommendation – Atmosfear by Rath101**

**Song – Concrete Angel by Martina McBride**

IzzyBella

Chp 3: Rosalie's Song – Concrete Angel

APoV

"What do you mean you have your ways?" I asked.

"That is for you to know and you to find out and no we are not going shopping straight away" Bella said.

I opened my mouth to ask her something. "No I'm not a mind reader Ali" she sighed.

"You kidding" I said.

"Nope" she laughed. "Now calm down Ali I know you want to jump up and down but don't and no I don't see the future either."

"You're like Peter aren't you Bells" Jasper said.

"Pretty blunt way of putting it Jasper but yup" Bella laughed. "By the way I don't blame you for my birthday and don't but me Jasper"

Instead Jazz walked up and gave her a hug. He whispered something even a vampire couldn't hear in her ear. Bella's eyes flashed and she nodded to him. I wondered what the fuck that was about. "I might tell you sometime Ali" Bella said with a small smile.

I was still very confused.

RPoV

I hoped Bella would forgive me. I really want her to. Alright Rosalie pluck up the courage to ask her then. "Nothing to forgive Rosalie" Bella said.

"Bella friends call me Rose" I said smiling.

"Okay. Okay nothing to forgive Rose. Happy now babes." She said.

"Very!" I said running over and hugging her.

When we pulled out of the hug we saw everyone looking at us shocked. "What?" I snapped.

Their eyes immediately looked everywhere but at us. Bella laughed, "You have no idea how funny that looks."

She walked over to Esme and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you again" Bella murmured.

I'm sure if Esme could cry she would've been at this point. She clung onto Bella tighter than anyone. "Hey I'm not going to disappear if you let go Esme" Bella said kissing her on the cheek.

Esme let go and beamed at her. Suddenly Carlisle came up behind her and gave her a hug too. "What is it with this family and hugs" Bella said loudly. We all laughed. Apart from the brief sarky comment to him earlier Bella didn't acknowledge Edward's presence at all. I could see the disappointment in his face but I couldn't help thinking he deserved it. HE left HER. I would ignore him if I were her. "Come back with us" Alice blurted out.

"Hang on a minute" Bella said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to get a phone call any second…" a phone buzzed. "Now!" she said.

She picked up the phone and hit the answer button. "Look I'm sorry Ben but I MTC okay"

What the hell is MTC? Bella mouthed tell you later at me. "Bella are you even listening" came a man's obviously Ben's voice from the phone.

"Look yes I am. I know exactly what you think and I don't think it'll be a problem for you two lovebirds. I'm fine before you ask. Now why don't you and Ange get your asses here and see for yourselves."

"Can I least…" Ben started.

"No you can't Ben. I know how much want to but in god's name please just don't. For my and Ange's sake okay!" Bella interrupted.

"We're on our way" Ben said.

In a second two more vampires were standing in the street. "Bella!" Angela shrieked.

She launched herself at Bella and hugged her. "Seriously what is with the hugs people" Bella said.

"I was so worried. Don't do that again!" Angela sniffed.

"Yes mom!" Bella said sarcastically. "Honestly Ange I'm 118 I can look after myself."

"Sometimes I wonder about that babes" Angela said smiling weakly.

"Stop it!" Bella hissed.

"Okay. Okay. Not bringing that up again." Angela said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Not bringing what up again?" I asked.

"Nothing important. Let's go" Bella stuttered.

She grabbed my hand and we chatted until we reached the parking lot. "My cars over here guys. Rose can come with me and direct me" Bella said.

She was pointing at a gorgeous blue Ferrari F430 Spider. **(I obviously lyk this car it's in It's A Twin Thing too.) ** "Get in then Rose" Bella said.

It was then that I noticed that she, Angela and Ben were already in the car. I'd obviously been staring at it for a while. "Oops! Sorry!" I said.

I would have been blushing if I could. They all laughed. I'm so glad I can't blush anymore.

--------At the house--------

"Can you sing us a song?" I asked Bella.

"Okay give me a minute" Bella said.

"Where's she going Ali?" I asked.

"To get changed" Bella shouted down the stairs.

"But you don't have any clothes to change into" Alice shouted.

"What so you take me for of course I do" Bella shouted back.

We all laughed except for Edward of course. He was very quiet and dejected. We still needed to have that talk about him leaving Bella in the woods in Forks. I was so pissed off at him for doing that. I mean who does that to a person. My fucking brother that's who. "Alright I'm coming" said Bella.

She came running down the stairs she now wore a blue top and a black & white skirt.

"Okay what song to do. Oh I know!" Bella said.

Emmett passed her a microphone and Bella started to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
Oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Why are all Bella's songs so sad? I guess it just shows how much damage Edward did to her.

**A/N Wow 2 updates in a day well it is if u live in Scotland lyk me. Hope u lyked it nxt chp should b up 2morrow. Kaz xx**

_**Review and join the dark side we've got lots of cookies**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. An READ I AM SO DAMN SORRY!

**A/n: I am so damn sorry I haven't been updating IB and IATT but I have been seriously stressed lately and I'm not really allowed to write at the moment plus I have major writers block. Until I get an idea and I'm allowed to write properly again these stories will be on temporary hiatus. I hate doing this but I really don't know what else to do. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I sincerely hope that my inspiration comes back so I can write for you again.**

**Again I am so damn sorry :(**

**Karma Cullen Whitlock Hale xxx**


	5. Chp 4: Bad Romance

**Dedication – Legolas' Girl 31 for reviews of all chapters, sydneybowen013 for my 1****st**** get Edward and Bella bck together review and snoopykid so I can make someone happy.**

**Story recommendation – Judgement by Absolutely Cullen**

**Song – Bad Romance by Lady Gaga and A Friendly Goodbye by Bowling For Soup**

IzzyBella

Chp 4: Bad Romance

Still RPoV

Sometimes I wish I could go back in time, stop us ever leaving Bella and stop me ever being mean to her in the first place. It's weird that I think that now. Before I would have wanted to go back in time so I could stop myself staying late that night at Vera's and having come across Royce in the street. So I would have never have been a vampire. Now I began to see how selfish some of my thoughts had been. In this life I have Emmett forever and I know he would never leave me. Bella had no such knowledge. All she knew was that she loved Edward and that Edward wasn't coming back. I let out a sob and collapsed onto the couch behind me. Everyone stared at me apart from Bella who threw the microphone back to Emmett and came and sat down next to me pulling me into her arms. She gently whispered in my ear "Hey it's alright Rose. Look at me I'm fine. Hey if anyone should be crying over it it's me but I'm not you so don't burden yourself with my problems 'kay." I nodded and gently hugged her back before standing up and making my way over to stand by Emmett.

AnPoV (Angela)

As Rosalie made her way over to stand by Emmett the atmosphere in the room was so tense that a knife would probably have broken trying to cut through it. "Okay awkward" Emmett said. "I agree one hundred percent with that Emmett" I said. "I think that if we continue this conversation we are going to end up in a loop so someone think of a conversation topic before I blow a fuse" Bella cut in. I burst out laughing as I remembered the very first time she said that many years ago now.

~Flashback~

_I woke up from the torment of a fire burning through my body to see Ben sitting up rubbing his head. Plus a completely gorgeous Bella Swan standing opposite us smiling gently and almost nervously at us. There was a weird silence and suddenly I noticed that my throat still felt like it was on fire. "What the hell!" I growled out. "You can say that again" Ben growled back. "What th-" I started. Quickly Bella interrupted "I think that if we continue this conversation we are going to end up in a loop. So someone think of a conversation topic before I blow a fuse." _ _"Um we could talk about cheese" Ben said trying to break the tension. We all immediately started having a hysterical laughing fit._

~End Flashback~ (God that was hard to write)

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy including my husband. "Duh Ben remember the day we were changed" I said patronizingly. Immediately Ben smiled and tried to contain his laughter. "What are you laughing about?" Alice asked.

"The first time I said that it ended up with Ben making a stupid but funny comment and that's all we can think about when anyone says it now." Bella said amazingly without laughing. "Yes but let's not bring it up cause it's embarrassing" Ben said cringing now.

Then interrupting the second awkward silence came the sound of Bella's ringtone.

BPoV

_I don't give a damn, I don't give a shit_

Ugh my phones ringing again. "Sorry" I said sheepishly. "Hello this is Bella Cheney a.k.a IzzyBella how may I help you." The greeting was Ange's idea not mine. "Hello Miss. Cheney this is Bree Tanner **(A/n she's still human)** from Eclipse nightclub we were just wondering what time we could expect you for a sound check."

"You can expect me by half ten for the actual gig I don't think I need a sound check." I said like I do every time she asks me that question. You think she would have got the message by now. "That will be fine then. I was just checking that you still had the same preference as usual. Now what songs will you be performing tonight Miss. Cheney."

"I wish she'd stop calling me Miss. Cheney" I whispered only just loud enough for everyone to hear. They all snickered apart from Eddie. Spoilsport! "Bad Romance and A Friendly Goodbye. They're always popular with the late night clubbers."

"Great we will see you at half ten Miss Cheney. Goodbye!"

As I hung up the phone I rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed except Emmett who snorted and Eddie who was still sulking. "So are you coming to Eclipse tonight you guys?"

"Well we obviously are" Angela said in a "duh" voice. "Well duh you're my agent and Ben's your husband so it's kind of a necessity. I was kinda meaning the Cullens dumbass" Angela reacted as I knew she would she jumped on me and I flipped over my head span around and we high-fived. We both then promptly collapsed no either side of Ben on the couch. "Again girls" he said draping his arms around our shoulders. "Yep" we both said in unison. "So are you coming" I said again. "Hell yeah d-" Emmett began but stopped when he saw me glaring at him. "Well see you there then. We need to go home and get changed into our outfits for tonight" I said knowing that they were going to overreact. "No don't leave…" all the Cullens shouted at once. "I'm not going forever I'm just going to change into my dress. **(A/n Link on profile) **I think you'll enjoy the songs tonight especially Emmett cause they're really badass." Immediately Emmett's smile widened. "Ciao. Vederla al mio concerto tutti." I said as I dragged Ben and Angela out. (**Italian means Bye see you at my concert everyone**)

*~ Time Skip. At Eclipse ~*

EmPoV

All these acts fucking suck. I wish Bella would get the fuck onstage so I can listen to her "badass" songs. Although I doubt they're as badass as the ones that I normally listen to with my Rosie. Especially the ones that we listen to during – Oops sorry Eddie! Finally the announcer waved the last crap act off stage while everyone pretended to clap. I didn't I just booed much more my style. Then Rosie hit me on the back of the head. Ow that fucking hurt and at least I was truthful in my exclamation. "And our final act of the night Miss Bella Cheney also known as IzzyBella. Immediately the whole club erupted in cheers but mine was the ludest take that fuckers.

"Hello Eclipse!" Bella yelled. "Are you ready for a par-tay"

"Hell yeah" I shouted back. "Thank you Emmett but with you that is a rhetorical question." Everyone laughed but I didn't think it was very funny. Jokes are only funny when I tell them. "So I have two songs for you tonight and they're going to be Bad Romance and A Friendly Goodbye from my album Emotion. So a 1-2 a 1-2-3-4."

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance x2_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your love has revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance x2

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Okay so maybe her songs are badass that was fucking awesome. I hope the next one is badass too because she did say they both were.

_I can lay it on real thick  
But I know how you don't like to get bogged down  
With anything 'bout us  
And our kick ass true love tale  
Sorry I swore just then  
Cause I know you hate it  
And by the way that cake you baked me really sucked  
But I ate it_

Cause I loved you  
Even more that you could ever imagine  
Here's a friendly goodbye  
5,6,7  
Ain't that a "b" with an itch  
Ain't that a mother trucker  
You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks  
And f yourself  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick  
Of all the "s" words you put me through  
So f-u  
F-u

I can hang it out to dry  
Cause I know how you like all your laundry neat  
And not just thrown around  
Like a chain saw in need of juggling  
Sorry I flipped you off cause I know,  
That you hate it  
And that homemade porn I said that I erased  
Well I saved it

Cause I loved you  
Even more that you could ever imagine  
Here's a friendly goodbye  
5,6,7  
Ain't that a "b" with an itch  
Ain't that a mother trucker  
You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks  
And f yourself  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick  
Of all the "s" words you put me through  
So f-u  
F-u

I'll send you a post card that says  
I'm glad you're not here  
I'll buy you a t-shirt  
But I'll use it to wipe up the beer  
That I spilled  
While I was spilling my guts  
To my friends about you  
And I really don't have anything else nice to say  


_So f-u, f-u  
5,6,7  
Ain't that a "b" with an itch  
Ain't that a mother trucker  
You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks  
And f yourself  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick  
Of all the "s" words you put me through  
So f-u  
F-u_

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Bella said Bella and then she did a kickass jump off the stage. She started coming towards occasionally pausing for far longer than I was sure was fucking necessary to sign autographs for random people who were definitely not as awesome as us. I mean no-one is more awesome than me or Rosie obviously. When she finally made it over to us she said "So what did you think? Badass enough Emmett" She was smirking at me when she said that. "Hell yeah but would you stop smirking at me like that Bella."

"Umm no…" she said and ran out of the club dragging Angela and Ben with her. How rude she didn't even say goodbye.

**A/n – Well I got it done eventually and a lot sooner than I thought I would what with stress issues and other things well I hope you like this chapter as I wrote it just for you guys. **

**Luv and peace Karma Cullen Whitlock Hale **

_**Review and join the dark side we've got lots of cookies**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Extra: Soul Singing

**A/N For all u IzzyBella fans this is an outtake while I try to get in the mood to write another chapter. It happens between the chapter called Bad Romance and the next half written chapter called The Climb. I mentioned Bella's 4****th**** album Love vs. Hate in the first chapter. This chapter is of the Cullens listening to all 4 of Bella's albums. So if you don't like a large amount of songs in a story then close your browser and y'all have a lovely day darlin's.**

**Disclaimer – Y'all I'd just like to point out that y'all don't own Twilight. And that neither do I.**

Soul Singing

APoV

"I'm back guys" I said bursting through the door while bouncing up and down. I was so glad I'd decided to go buy the rest of Bella's CD's because I had seen us listening to some of her older songs and they were amazing. "Yes but back from what exactly darlin'" my husband drawled at me. "SHOPPING!" I shrieked. They all covered their ears for some reason. I mean come on I wasn't that loud, was I? "Where are all the bags if you were shopping then?" Rosalie asked. Huh! I'm offended now. I can go on a shopping trip without buying hundreds of bags full of clothes. It's just that I've never done it before that's all. Well I have now. "I only have one today" I said proudly. Ha I can do it. "Damn it pixie you just lost me a hundred dollars" Emmett groaned throwing money at Jasper. "Well if you want to win bets then ask me first like Jazzy does." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "So what were you shopping for dear" Esme said trying to calm down the atmosphere. "Bella's CD's" I said. "And I've already seen us listening to them so _Edward _no complaining." I bounced over to the stereo and put in the CD that I had got at Bella's concert called Love vs. Hate. I quickly pressed play then went to sit in Jazz's lap. The sound of Bella's song Bittersweet World **(A/n Ashlee Simpson** **owns)** quickly flooded the room.

_Tragic.  
Everybody trying to hide  
All of those  
Habits its  
Kinda bizarre when it's who you are  
It's tragic that it's come to this  
I bury all of my vices  
Tryin to keep my head up over it  
When everything's whatever  
It's the be all end all  
And right before we fade away  
Call a spade a spade  
And You should know  
You can tell_

_It's a Bittersweet world  
Why can't we all just get along  
In this  
Bittersweet world  
Everybody's reapin what they sow  
In this  
Sweet World_

Whatever happened to the magic  
That was keepin us  
The faith that was the on stardust  
Now  
The hypocrites pointing fingers  
With Three fingers pointing right back  
And all were left with is _[x6]__  
The foolish pride and the quick fixes  
Ya  
It's the be all end all  
And right before we fade away  
Call a spade a spade  
And you should know_

_You can tell it's a  
bittersweet world  
Why can't we all just get along  
In this  
Bittersweet world  
Everybody reapin what they sow  
in this  
Bittersweet world  
With closets full of skeletons  
I'm a bittersweet girl  
Demons out to get me  
As I stand alone_

There's a universal bottom line  
Everybody's in disguise  
Even you and I  
Behind the facade tryin to get by  
Don't wanna play with fire  
Again

_There's a universal bottom line  
Everybody's in disguise  
Even you and I  
Behind the facade tryin to get by  
You wanna play with fire  
You're gonna get burned_

_It's the be all end all  
And right before we fade away  
Call a spade a spade  
And you should know_

_It's the be all end all  
And right before we fade away  
Call a spade a spade  
And you should know it's a_

_bittersweet world  
Why can't we all just get along  
In this  
Bittersweet world  
Everybody reapin what they sow  
in this  
Bittersweet world  
With closets full of skeletons  
I'm a bittersweet girl  
Demons out to get me  
As I stand alone_

This swiftly moved on to a second song called Beware Of The Dog. **(Jamelia owns)**

_Listen to me_

Do you know how much you want it?  
You're trying to be cool about it  
You're trying to big about it  
You're constantly just denying  
You're like a moth to a flame  
You hardly wane  
But listen 'cos I know what I'm saying

He's trying to catch you in it  
And then he'll back you in it  
Cos he's just another girl addict  
And if you give it away  
You've gotta be crazy

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

I was damn near addicted  
I got into trouble with him, I got in the bubble with him  
Everything was just how he wanted  
Oh but then I got wise  
I got out of sight  
So take me advice

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

I know you hear me  
I know you hear me - I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!  
Arr! Arr!

You better reach out and touch me!  
(Reach out and touch me)

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

Beware of the dog...  
Beware of the dog...  
Beware of the dog...

"Is it just me or is that song just one big innuendo" Emmett said. "It's just you" the rest of us said in unison. Before Emmett could make a so called smart comeback the next song on the album came on. This one was called Ur So Gay. **(Katy Perry)**

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather My Space instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull em' down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no-  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS

Everyone was in fits of laughter by the end except from Eddie. Spoilsport. So what if it was maybe slightly about him. It was still funny. The laughter died away as the chords at the beginning of Breathe Slow **(Alesha Dixon) **sounded through the room.

_I'm running out of patience  
'Cause I can't believe what the hell I'm hearing  
And speaking of hell, it don't compare to this heat  
That I am feeling_

I love you too much, it shows  
All my emotions go out of control  
Good for you, bad for me  
When I can hardly see from the tears that flow

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure

I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure

Not gonna lie or even try  
You've got my wheel spinning  
And I ain't the one to shoot the gun  
'Cause that means you will be winning

I love you too much, it shows  
All my emotions go out of control  
Good for you, bad for me  
When I can hardly see from the tears that flow

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure

I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure

Somebody better hold me back  
You're lucky, I know how to act  
So lucky I ain't gonna attack

I'm being calm and cool  
But believe me you, it's taking everything to just breathe  
Breathe, breathe

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure

I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure

Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Before I lose it get composure

I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in and get composure  
Ladies never lose composure  
Composure

That song was so obviously about Edward it was painful. I glanced at the CD box in my hand and saw that the song that was coming on now was called Bring Me Down. **(Lenka)**

_I won't let this burden bring me down_

So here we are again  
Staring at the end of what we made and who we are  
Never knowing when  
One of us will break apart and walk the other way

Love, I don't know what to say  
Love, I don't know how to stay  
When you won't let me be the person that I am

The writing's on the wall, there's nothing to say anymore  
So I'll leave before I fall apart right back into your arms  
The writing's on the wall, you gave nothing and I gave it all  
But I want something better and I won't let this burden bring me down

What are we to do?  
What are we to say to one another now we're through?  
Thanks for being you  
Thanks for being all the things I had to say goodbye to

I'm over being lied to  
I'm over being pushed into the  
Person that you want me to become

The writing's on the wall, there's nothing to say anymore  
So I'll leave before I fall apart right back into your arms  
The writing's on the wall, you gave nothing and I gave it all  
But I want something better and I won't let this burden bring me down

Where did we go wrong?  
We let it be so long  
But now there's no point turning back, let's face the facts

The writing's on the wall, there's nothing to say anymore  
So I'll leave before I fall apart right back into your arms  
The writing's on the wall, you gave nothing and I gave it all  
But I want something better and I won't let this burden bring me down  
I won't let this burden bring me, I won't let this burden bring me down

Again that one was so about Edward and him trying to bring her down. Edward growled at me for this thought. _What it's totally true Eddie_ I thought at him. Before we could start another argument the beginning of next song Die Young Stay Pretty sounded through the room. **(Blondie)**

_Die young, stay pretty  
Die young, stay pretty  
Deteriorate in your own time  
Tell 'em you're dead and wither away  
Are you living alone or with your family?  
A dried up twig on your family tree?  
Are you waiting for the reaper to arrive?  
Or just to die by the hand of love?  
Love for youth, love for youth  
So, die young and stay pretty_

Leave only the best behind  
Slipping sensibilities  
Tragedy in your own dream

Oh, you sit all alone in your rocking chair  
Transistor pressed against an ear  
Were you waiting at the bus stop all your life?  
Or just to die by the hand of love?  
Love for youth, love for youth  
So live fast 'cause it won't last

Die young, stay pretty  
Die young, stay pretty

Dearly near senility (dearly near senility)  
Was it good or maybe you won't tell?

Die young, stay pretty  
Die young, stay pretty

"That's basically just talking about vampires" Emmett said. "Well duh" the rest of us said. Emmett pouted but cheered up when the chords for the next song came on. This one was called Not Your Enemy. **(Jesse McCartney)**

_Sorry for all the times that she lied  
And left your heart hangin'  
I can't imagine what that feels like_

But that was another place  
And that was another time  
It's not fair to blame me for all her crimes

Just for a minute give me a chance  
Let me inside just for a minute  
Baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right

Let down your guard  
And show me your colours  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy

Funny on the day that she left  
I wasn't even there  
It's become a nightmare

But I'll never rest till you give your all  
I'll take nothing less till I hear happily ever after  
The end

Just for a minute give me a chance  
Let me inside just for a minute  
Baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right

Let down your guard  
And show me your colours  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy

How do you expect things to get any better  
If you keep me on the sideline  
Don't you know there's a million things I wanna do  
But you gotta meet me halfway you gotta try

Let down your guard  
And show me your colours  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy

This linked into the next song. This was called Some Hearts. **(Carrie Underwood)**

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

"The next one has a similar theme" I whispered. Esme let out a sob but it was too late to stop the CD as Smile **(Charlie Chaplin)** had already come on.

_Smile though your heart is aching'  
smile even though it breaking  
when there are clouds  
in the sky you'll get by  
If you smile with you fear and sorrow  
smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worth while if you  
just..._

Light up your face with gladness  
hide every trace of sadness  
all though a tear my be ever so near  
That the time we must keep on trying  
smile what the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worth while if you just  
smile

That the time we must keep on trying smile what the use  
of crying you'll find that life is still worth while  
If you just smile

Esme would have been sobbing a million tears if it was physically possible for our kind to cry. "Please tell me that the next one is more cheerful" Carlisle said. "I don't know. I haven't seen the next song. I only know the name. It's called The Only One." I said holding back sobs myself. **(Evanescence)**

_You know you're not the only one_

When they all come crashing down, mid-flight  
You know you're not the only one  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
You know you're not the only one

We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding

All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
All your lies, I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized  
You know you're not the only one  
Never understood this life and you're right, I don't deserve  
But you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding

All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
All your lies, I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down, don't look into the eyes  
Of the world beneath you  
Don't look down, you'll fall down  
You'll become their sacrifice

Right or wrong, can't hold on  
To the fear that I'm lost without you  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine  
I'm not real

All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
All your lies, I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me

"Well I definitely wouldn't call that more cheerful" Rosalie said over the sound of Esme's tearless sobs. "Well the next one is I promise. It's called Looking Up." I said. **(Paramore)**

_Things are looking up, oh, finally  
I thought I'd never see the day when you smile at me  
We always pull through, oh, when we try  
I'm always wrong but you're never right  
Oh, you're never right_

Honestly, can you believe we crossed  
The world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in 'cause I've always wanted this  
And it's not a dream anymore, no, oh, oh, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for

Could have given up so easily  
I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me  
Taken for granted, 'most everything  
That I would have died for just yesterday, just yesterday

Honestly, can you believe we crossed  
The world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in 'cause I've always wanted this  
And it's not a dream anymore, no, oh, oh, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for

God knows the world doesn't need another band  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
But what a waste it would've been  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

I can't believe we almost have give up  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Honestly, can you believe we crossed  
The world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in 'cause I've always wanted this  
And it's not a dream anymore, no, oh, oh, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh, oh, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for

I can't believe we almost have give up  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

I can't believe we almost have give up  
Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started, we're just getting started 

"You're right that was much more cheerful. I hope the next one is like that" commented Jasper. Before I could reply the heavy bass line of Rockstar cut in. **(Nickelback)**

_I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)_

I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub  
Big enough for ten plus me  
(Yeah, so what you need?)

I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher  
And James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars  
The guys come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)

I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves  
To blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars  
The guys come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs  
Lip-sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars  
The guys come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

"That was another totally awesome badass song" Emmett shouted. "Go Baby-B" We all burst out laughing as the beginning of the last song on the current album began to play. **(Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low)**

_I got your picture, I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

When the lights go off  
I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader

'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track, make every second last

'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen

Make it count  
When I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

Doesn't that mean  
You'll be the showgirl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream

I see your name in lights  
We could make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard

'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen

Make it count  
When I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd, whoa

Take a breath, don't it sound so easy?  
Never had a doubt, now I'm going crazy  
Watching from the floor

Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down 'cause the cashflow leaves me  
Always wanting more

'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen

Make it count  
When I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

There was a small click as the CD finished but none of us said anything for a few minutes before Emmett opened his big fat mouth and said "Damn that makes Bella sound like a freaking homosexual." Rosalie promptly smacked him upside the head. "OW! Fuck babe what was that for" Emmett howled. "What the hell do you think it was for. Don't be a freaking homophobe." Rosalie snarled "I never said that it was a bad thing. Two girls kissing is fuck hot" Emmett said waggling his eyebrows. Rosalie promptly whacked over the back of the head again. "Damn babe you're going to give me brain damage" Emmett complained. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a freaking brain to be damaged" I said dancing over to the CD player and replacing Love vs. Hate with Girlfriend one of Bella's other albums. "Oi!" Emmett exclaimed as he realised what I had said. He was quickly shushed by everyone as the first notes of Silent Movie came on. **(Natasha Bedingfield)**

_We're in a picture black and white  
Who took the light out of my life  
When you, gave in  
We're playing out of different roles  
We should be wanting the same goals  
Listening, forgiving_

Oh, why can't we communicate  
When the main feature is just beginning  
In the silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

Everybody's speaking, but you don't know what they're saying  
You're jus guessing meanings  
Interpreting emotion through a window that is broken  
We're jus testing feelings

Oh, why can't we communicate  
When the main feature is just beginning  
In the silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

Step into the movie, you can be my leading man  
Break into the silence, so your heart can understand  
Step into the movie, we could walk along the sand  
Let me stand beside you, put ur life into my hand

Don't you know you love me, like you never love yourself  
Don't you know you love me, like you never love yourself  
Don't you know you love me, like you never love yourself  
Don't you know you love me, like you never love yourself

In the silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

In the silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

"Aww that was so sweet" Rosalie sighed. "So is the next one" I said cheerfully. **(Our Song by Taylor Swift.)**

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

"Uggh when are we going to get back to the badass songs." Emmett whined. "These ones are mushy and lovey-dovey and annoying."

"Shh Emmett I want to hear the next song" Rosalie hissed as the beginning of Promiscuous came on. **(Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland **_Bella_** Timbaland )**

_Am I throwin you off?  
_**Nope**_  
Didn't think so_

**How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have ta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**__

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**__

Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

**Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**__

Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

**They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down**__

I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'mma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

**I want you on my team**_  
So does everybody else._

**Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go**__

What kind of girl do you take me for?

**Don't be mad, don't get mean**_  
Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**_  
Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on**

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on_  
You know what I mean_

**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**__

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

**It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like**__

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash  
**  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want**__

Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait  
**  
Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**__

Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

"Their voices sound really good together" Jasper said earning him a glare from Edward. "Calm down man, you're acting like they're a couple" Emmett guffawed. They were interrupted by the next song. This one was called Girlfriend. **(Avril Lavigne) **

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

"Now that's more like it" Emmett boomed. "I'm afraid the next one isn't quite on the same wavelength" I said giggling. "Aww" Emmett said pouting. "It's called They" I said through the laughs that had erupted in the room from the ridiculous expression on Emmett's face. **(Jem) **

_Who made up all the rules?  
We follow them like fools,  
Believe them to be true,  
Don't care to think them through_

And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

And it's ironic too  
'Cause what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say  
And then it is that way

And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

Who are they?  
Where are they?  
How can they possibly  
Know all this?  
Who are they?  
Where are they?  
How can they possibly  
Know all this?

Do you see what I see?  
Why do we live like this?  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss?

Who are they?  
Where are they?  
How do they  
Know all this?  
And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this

Do you see what I see?  
Why do we live like this?  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss?

And who are they?  
Where are they?  
How can they  
Know all this?  
And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

"I so totally agree with that song's message" I squeaked. "Yeah I know me too" Rose said. "What message?" Emmett grunted. Everyone promptly looked at him with incredulous looks on their faces. "What?" Emmett said bluntly. "Never mind" I said and sat back to listen to the next song. **(A Moment Like This Leona version)**

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell your love has come here and now_

A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this, some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love that we share

A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this, some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this

"Awwwwww" Rose and I sighed in unison. "That was so sweet" Esme whispered. "Ugh soppy shit again" Emmett groaned. "Jasper throw a pillow at him for me" I whispered in Jazz's ear. Jazz picked up the pillow and threw it and it hit him directly on the head. "OI!" Emmett shouted. "Ssssssssshhhhh" everyone else said as the next song began. **(Alejandro by Lady Gaga) **

_I know that we are young and I know you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro_

She's got both hands in her pockets  
And she won't look at you, won't look at you  
She hides true love, en su bolsillo  
She's got a halo around her finger around you

You know that I love you, boy  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice  
At this point I gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
Just want my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro  
Alejandro, Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Stop please, just let me go  
Alejandro, just let me go

She's not broken, she's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad  
And all those flames that burned before him  
Now he's gonna firefight, got cool the bad

You know that I love you, boy  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice  
At this point I gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
Just want my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro  
Alejandro, Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Don't bother me, don't bother me, Alejandro  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, bye Fernando  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Fernando

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
Just want my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro  
Alejandro, Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro  
(Alejandro, Alejandro)  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando  
(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
(Alejandro, Alejandro)  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto  
(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)  
Alejandro

Edward was growling by the end of the song. "Aww is little Eddiekins jealous of three guys who probably don't even exist" Emmett cooed.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward said weakly. "Well that's not very…" Emmett began to say but before he could finish Rosalie slapped her hand over his mouth as the next song I Have A Dream began. **(ABBA) **

_I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of the fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

"Look Alice," Emmett said as the song ended. "Are there any more badass songs on this CD because I am getting bored of the constant soppy shit. Ow babe stop it." Rosalie had hit him over the head again. "I'm not telling you'll just have to stay here and listen to the rest of it, starting with the next song which is called Chasing Pavements." **(Adele)**

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love_

But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Before Emmett could comment on the song _again _the CD moved on to the next song. **(Overcome by Alexandra Burke)**

_If you walk with your head down  
You can count every step you take  
I know every place I've been now  
I can count every mistake  
I've been hurt so many times before  
Almost forgotten how to dream  
All that I was running from  
Is all I need to save me_

I couldn't let you in my heart  
My defences all fall apart  
Just when I thought I'd given up  
I have overcome  
And now I cant let you go, oh no  
You showed me something that I've never known  
And finally I've found the one  
I have overcome

You can never see it coming There's always that one you cant count out  
Who keeps on believing nothings gonna stop me now I've been hurt so many times before  
Almost forgotten how to dream  
All that I was running from is all I need to save me

I couldn't let you in my heart  
My defences all fall apart  
Just when I thought I'd given up  
I have overcome  
And now I cant let you go, oh no  
You showed me something that I've never known  
And finally I've found the one  
I have overcome

I'm not running anymore  
Coz now there's nothing left to hold me down  
Some things are worth fighting for  
I see it all  
Its waiting for me now

I couldn't let you in my heart  
My defences all fall apart  
Just when I thought I'd given up  
I have overcome  
And now I cant let you go, oh no  
You showed me something that I've never known  
And finally I've found the one  
I have overcome

I couldn't let you in my heart  
My defences all fall apart  
Just when I thought I'd given up  
I have overcome  
And now I cant let you go, oh no  
You showed me something that I've never known  
And finally I've found the one  
I have overcome  
I have overcome 

"Come on Bella sing something good" Emmett moaned. "This stuff is good Emmy it's just that you have no appreciation of beautiful music" Rosalie said. Then she hit him across the head again. The loud crack was immediately followed by the chords of the next song. **(Mr Rock & Roll by Amy MacDonald)**

_So called Mr Rock & Roll  
Is dancing on his own again  
Talking on his phone again  
To someone who tells him that his balance is low  
He's got nowhere to go  
He's on his own again_

Rock chick of the century  
Is acting like she used to be  
Dancing like there's no-one there  
Before she ever seemed to care  
Now she wouldn't dare  
It's so rock and roll to be alone

And they'll meet one day, far away and say  
"I wish I was something more"  
And they'll meet one day, far away and say  
"I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"

Mrs Black & White she's never seen a shade of grey  
Always something on her mind, every single day  
But now she's lost her way  
And where does she go from here?

Mr Multicultural sees all that one could see  
He's living proof of someone very different to me  
But now he wants to be free, free so he can see

And they'll meet one day, far away and say  
"I wish I was something more"  
And they'll meet one day, far away and say  
"I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"

He'll say "I wish I knew you, I wish I met you when time was still on my side"  
She'll say "I wish I knew you, I wish I loved you before I was his bride"

And so they must depart  
Two many more broken hearts  
But I've seen that all before in TV, books and film and more  
And there's a happy ending every single day

And they'll meet one day, far away and say  
"I wish I was something more"  
And they'll meet one day, far away and say  
"I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"

"That was sweet but sad" I said. Emmett opened his mouth to talk but having seen what he was going to say I said "Don't even think about it. I want to listen to the next song without your whining." **(Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce)**

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

"Now that's more like it" Emmett said. "Yes well the next ones got a good beat too" I said. "It's called Thunder." **(Boys Like Girls)**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something  
And I do not know why I tried_

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colours  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road, tell me where to start  
And tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle  
And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colours  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colours  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh, baby bring on the pain  
_And listen to the thunder_

With a click the album ended. "That last song was so damn fucking cool" Emmett shouted. "Yeah it was wasn't it" Jasper said quietly. "Before I put the next album on I'll tell you the names of the songs on it" I said excitedly.

"What's this one called" Esme asked softly. "Here I Am." I said rather loudly in contrast to everyone else. "Right the songs are Here I Am, **(Brad Kavanagh) **My Prerogative, **(Britney Spears) **Evacuate The Dancefloor, (**Cascada) **Viva La Vida, **(Coldplay) **Meet Me On The Equinox, **(Death Cab For Cutie) **Two Worlds Collide, **(Demi Lovato) **Satellite Heart, **(Anya Marina) **Pack Up, **(Eliza Doolittle) **Hello, **(Evanescence) **America's Suitehearts, **(Fall Out Boy) **You've Got The Love **(Florence + The Machine) **and Biology." **(Girls Aloud)**

"Let's just listen to the whole thing all the way through without commenting on it shall we" Carlisle said with a meaningful glance at Emmett. "Okay" I said and I skipped over to the CD player, removed Girlfriend and replaced it with Here I Am. I pressed play and shot across the room landing in Jazz's lap just as the first chords of Here I Am came on.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves  
It's time you started making your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am

You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect  
Say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under  
'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be

If how your living isn't working there's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am

The world better make some room, yeah, move over, over  
'Cause you're coming through, 'cause you're coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
Here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am

I really like that song because it's so supportive of women taking control of a relationship. Which is so unlike Bella's first relationship with Edward. He controlled everything she said and did it was very annoying. At least he can't do it now. My thoughts were then cut off by the next song.

_[Spoken:]  
People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?_

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting boys is how I live  
Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago  
Before I won this fight

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
That's my prerogative

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
You can't tell me what to do

why can't I live my life  
without all of the things  
That people say  
oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm nasty)  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)

Emmett will have liked that song. It is "badass" as he puts it. The next one is a bit like that too.

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

I so wanted to get up and dance to that song but in the vision I had I looked really stupid whilst doing it. Besides I would have missed the beginning of the next song.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world 

That song symbolised for me the belief that St. Peter would never call the name of any person that became a vampire. It made me sad that Bella had come to have the same belief as Edward. The next song came on jerking me from my melancholy thoughts.

_Meet me on the equinox  
Meet me half way  
When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
In the middle of the day_

Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
And as we walk in the dimming light  
Oh, darling understand

That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything ends

Meet me on your best behaviour  
Meet me at your worst  
For there will be no stone unturned  
Or bubble left to burst

Let me lay beside you, darling  
Let me be your man  
And let our bodies intertwine  
But always understand

That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything, everything ends

A window, an opened tomb  
The sun crawls across your bedroom  
A halo, a waiting room  
Your last breath's moving through you

As everything, everything ends  
As everything, everything ends  
As everything, everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything ends

Meet me on the equinox  
Meet me half way  
When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
In the middle of the day

Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
And as we walk in the dimming light  
Oh, darling understand

That everything, everything ends

That song was also about vampires really. I wonder if the next one is as well.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

Okay so it wasn't about vampires this time. It was about relationships. As was the next one as I had seen it. It was like the perfect description of Bella.

_So pretty, so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart!  
What a pity, what a sham  
What's the matter with you, man?_

Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?  
Out of mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
Put a lid on all that noise!

I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see

I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop I start  
But I'll be true to you no matter what you do  
Yeah I'll be true to you 

I was sobbing tearless sobs by the end of the song. I made me wonder if Edward might just still have a chance with Bella. Whoops! Shouldn't have thought that. Focus on the next song Alice.

_I get tired and upset  
And I'm trying to care a little less  
When I Google I only get depressed  
I was taught to dodge those issues I was told  
Don't worry  
Cos no doubt there's always something to cry about  
And when your stuck in an angry crowd  
They don't think what they say before they open their mouth  
You gotta_

Pack Up your troubles in your old kit bag and bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say what the people may say about me  
Pack Up your troubles get your old grin back don't worry bout the cavalry  
I don't care what the whisperers say cos they whisper too loud for me

Hot topic  
Maybe I should drop it  
It's a touchy subject  
And I like to tiptoe round the ship going down  
You got pennies but no pounds  
So if your business is running out

It's not business to talk about  
But they don't think what they say before they open their mouth  
You gotta

Pack Up your troubles in your old kit bag and bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say what the people may say about me  
Pack Up your troubles get your old grin back don't worry bout the cavalry  
I don't care what the whisperers say cos they whisper too loud for me

Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet

Pack Up your troubles in your old kit bag and bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say what the people may say about me  
Pack Up your troubles get your old grin back don't worry bout the cavalry  
I don't care what the whisperers say cos they whisper too loud for me  
Yeah  
Pack up Pack Up Pack Up Pack Up x4

Cool beat! I might have danced to that one a little bit. Only a little bit though. The next one didn't have a beat that I could get carried away with. It was too sad for that.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday 

We were all dry sobbing by the end of that particular song. Including Emmett of all people. Hopefully the next song will cheer us all up.

_You could have knocked me out with a feather.  
I know you've heard this all before, but we're just Hell's neighbours.  
Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?  
Build my dreams, trees grow all over the streets._

But I don't know much about classic cars,  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke.  
Down, set, one,  
Hut, hut, hike,  
Media Blitz

Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

You can bow and pretend that  
You don't, don't know you're a legend.  
Time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet.  
Let my love loose again.

But I don't know much about classic cars,  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke.  
Down, set, one,  
Hut, hut, hike,  
Media Blitz

Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

You could have knocked me out with a feather  
I know you've heard this all before

Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Lets hear it for America's Suitehearts!  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

Suitehearts  
Let's hear it, oh, Let's hear it  
Suitehearts  
Let's hear it, oh, let's,  
Suitehearts, suitehearts.

That song was so damn cool! Oh my Carlisle I sound like Emmett. Edward sniggered at this thought. Get a life Eddie boy I'm listening to the next song now. Edward's face settled back into it's usual frown.

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through_

Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
But you've got the love I need to see me through

When food is gone you are my daily meal  
When friends are gone I know my saviour's love is real  
Your love is real

You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love

Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"  
Time after time I think it's just no good  
Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose  
But you got the love I need to see me through

You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love

Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need to see me through

You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love  
You've got the love

Aww that was cute! I wonder if it's about a current boyfriend. Edward growled at me. _Payback is sweet Eddiekins_ I thought at him. Before he could do something completely childish the next song came on.

_Why don't you fool me, feed me, say you need me without wicked games  
Come on and hold me, hug me, say you love me, and not my dirty brain  
Why don't you fool me, feed me, say you need me ,without wicked games  
Come on and hold me, hug me, say you love me, and not my dirty brain_

I got one Alabama return  
that'll take me far away from you  
cause when you take me in your arms I turn to slave but I cant be saved

So I got my cappuccino to go and I'm heading for the hills again  
Cause if we party anymore we'll start a fire of pure desire  
Closer ,your minds firing blind  
With your head in your face getting red in your heart beats ,closer  
you fall on your knees and the geek at your feet says your neat  
and the beat gets closer  
You dive for the thrill at the kill and your heart's had its fill  
But it still creeps closer  
You wanted to freeze but your weak in too deep and the beat and the beat gets closer

Closer Closer Closer Closer Closer Closer Closer  
We give it up and then they take it away  
A girl's got to zip it up  
And get her head in the shade  
Baby we give it up  
Its just a matter of time  
Throw all the heavy stuff  
Comes back to bite your behind

You can't mistake my Biology

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
its there in our thoughts

The magic number is in front of me

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
so easily caught

You can't mistake my Biology

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
its there in our thoughts

We're gonna cause a controversy

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
so easily caught

Why don't you fool me, feed me say, you need me without wicked games  
Come on and hold me, hug me, say you love me, and not my dirty brain  
Why don't you fool me, feed me, say you need me without wicked games  
Come on and hold me, love me, say you love me, and not my dirty brain

You can't mistake my Biology

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
its there in our thoughts

The magic number is in front of me

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
so easily caught

You can't mistake my Biology

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
its there in our thoughts

We're gonna cause a controversy

The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
so easily caught 

"That album was so much more awesome than the other ones." Emmett boomed excitedly. "I'm glad you liked it Emmy" came a musical voice from the doorway of the living room. Although how it is a living room when we are all dead I don't know. We all span around and saw Bella standing there in a purple wrap-around dress, long black leggings, and open sided purple high heels. "BELLA!" I screamed running up to her and giving her a hug. "Whoa! Calm down Ali. You nearly knocked me over." Bella joked.

"So are you going to listen to the last CD or not. Flowers Are Red was my first and favourite album for IzzyBella" Bella said.

"What are the songs on it?" Emmett asked curiously.

"There is 21 Guns, **(Green Day) **Flowers Are Red, **(Harry Chapin) **Because You Live, **(Jesse McCartney) **I Hate Myself For Loving You, **(Joan Jett & the Blackhearts) **Landmines, **(Jordin Sparks) **Love Story, **(Katharine McPhee) **California Gurls, **(Katy Perry) **Blah Blah Blah, **(Ke$ha)** Behind These Hazel Eyes, **(Kelly Clarkson) **I'm Not That Girl, **(from Wicked, Kerry Ellis version) **Black Horse and the Cherry Tree, **(KT Tunstall) **Bulletproof, **(La Roux) **and White Houses" **(Vanessa Carlton)**

"Cool" Emmett said.

"So you putting it in or not Ali" Bella queried. "Yeah give me a second" I said jumping back towards the CD player and switching CD's. I pressed play and ran back to the settee where Jazz and now Bella were sitting.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I 

"I love that song because it's really about putting down your weapons down and living life without war" Bella whispered. "It's a terrific message" Rosalie said quietly. Bella nodded and settled down to listen to the next song.

_The little boy went first day of school  
He got some crayons and started to draw  
He put colours all over the paper  
For colours was what he saw  
And the teacher said.. What you doin' young man  
I'm paintin' flowers he said  
She said... It's not the time for art young man  
And anyway flowers are green and red  
There's a time for everything young man  
And a way it should be done  
You've got to show concern for everyone else  
For you're not the only one_

And she said...  
Flowers are red young man  
Green leaves are green  
There's no need to see flowers any other way  
Than the way they always have been seen

But the little boy said...  
There are so many colours in the rainbow  
So many colours in the morning sun  
So many colours in the flower and I see every one

Well the teacher said.. You're sassy  
There's ways that things should be  
And you'll paint flowers the way they are  
So repeat after me...

And she said...  
Flowers are red young man  
Green leaves are green  
There's no need to see flowers any other way  
Than the way they always have been seen

But the little boy said...  
There are so many colours in the rainbow  
So many colours in the morning sun  
So many colours in the flower and I see every one

The teacher put him in a corner  
She said.. It's for your own good..  
And you won't come out 'til you get it right  
And all responding like you should  
Well finally he got lonely  
Frightened thoughts filled his head  
And he went up to the teacher  
And this is what he said.. and he said

Flowers are red, green leaves are green  
There's no need to see flowers any other way  
Than the way they always have been seen

Time went by like it always does  
And they moved to another town  
And the little boy went to another school  
And this is what he found  
The teacher there was smilin'  
She said...Painting should be fun  
And there are so many colours in a flower  
So let's use every one

But that little boy painted flowers  
In neat rows of green and red  
And when the teacher asked him why  
This is what he said.. and he said

Flowers are red, green leaves are green  
There's no need to see flowers any other way  
Than the way they always have been seen. 

We were all crying tearlessly by the end of the song. "That song makes me cry every time." Bella sobbed. "Just the thought of killing a kid's creativity is terrible"

"Why did you write it then?" Esme asked.

"I saw it happen to my cousin" Bella said stifling her sobs.

Before any of us could react to this bombshell the next song cut in.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call_

I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help

Because you live boy  
My world has everything, I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

"That song was written by Angela for Ben. It's so cute don't you think" Bella sighed.

"Totally" I said disappointed I had hoped that it was for Edward from Bella.

Oh well! Maybe the next one will be about Edward and preferably a happy one.

_Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you.  
Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.  
I turn my back and you're messin' around.  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.  
I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Daylight, spent the night without you.  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through.  
Hey, man, bet you can treat me right.  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night.  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite.  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you.  
I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you ._

Okay that wasn't quite what I was wanting although it probably was about Edward. I want a happier song about Edward this time.

_Trying to pretend its perfect  
wish that I could run away and hide  
in someone else's life  
Feel like I'm 5 and helpless  
Like a child left alone  
Crying through the night_

And when you yell at me  
I get scared of you  
All I want is to be close to you  
I wish I could tell you the way I feel  
But I can't break through

I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't say another word  
I've already said too much  
Cause you just never seem to get it  
Do you even care how much it hurts?  
To hate the one you love  
And I'm just waiting for the day  
when I, when I don't have to  
dig up through the landmines

So afraid if I say the wrong thing  
That your gonna blow up at me  
Till I crumble to the ground  
Finally I'm getting stronger  
And if I have to walk away,  
I will, And I won't turn around

If you saw my tears,  
would you look away?  
Hold me close?  
Would you beg to stay?  
If I fall apart,  
and let you see inside?  
Would you tell me its alright?

I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't say another word  
I've already said too much  
Cause you just never seem to get it  
Do you even care how much it hurts?  
To hate the one you love  
And I'm just waiting for the day  
when I, I don't have to  
dig up through the landmines

How can I be so conflicted?  
Your the light and the darkness in my heart  
You'll always have a place inside it  
How can loving you be so hard?  
Just want it to be ok  
Someday, Someday...

I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't say another word  
I've already said too much  
Cause you just never seem to get it  
Do you even care how much it hurts?  
To hate the one you love  
And I'm just waiting for the day  
when I, can finally leave all this hurt behind  
So I don't have to dig up through the landmines  
I don't have to dig up through the landmines

Dig up through the landmines

Happier! I said happier. Please say the next one is happier. "Yes Alice the next one is happier" Bella said rolling her eyes at me. Yay!

_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match_

It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line  
'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die

It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong

Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
(Love)  
Love Love Story  
(Love Story)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my love story)  
Love Love Story  
Love

This is my love story

It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

"That one was for Angela and Ben again. It's the story of how they met" Bella said. "Childhood sweethearts are so sweet" Rosalie said. "I know right" Bella whispered almost sadly. Before anyone could inquire why her tone was so sad the next song began.

_Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey_

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

_Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild West coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns_

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Baby my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin' here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
(Ohhh yeahh)

California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, West coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls) _

"Why is that song about California you were born in Forks?" Emmett blurted out. "Everybody knows that Bella Cheney was born in California Emmett" Bella said exasperated. "But you weren't" Emmett whined. "It's a cover story baby" Rosalie purred in his ear. "Oh!" he said in sudden realisation. Only Emmett! I thought as the next song began.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me in the back  
With the jack and the jukebox_

I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at

Music starts, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough

Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Boy, come on, give me rock stuff  
Come put a little love it my glove bag  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked and you're wasted

Music's up, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

You be delaying, you're always saying some shit  
You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick  
Saying blah, blah, blah 'cause I don't care who you are in this bar  
It only matters who I am

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah  
Stop talking  
Stop talk, talk talking that 

"That song was fucking awesome baby-B" Emmett cheered. "Language Emmett" Esme said trying very hard to fight off laughter and very nearly failing. "Sorry mom!" Emmett said loudly but he was quickly shushed as the beginning of the next song came on.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Now that one Alice was about my relationship with Eddie boy" Bella laughed. "Yes but it wasn't happy" I said pouting. "Yeah well neither is this one" Bella said as the next song came on.

_Hands touch  
Eyes meet  
Sudden silence  
Sudden heat_

Hearts leap  
In a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile  
Lithe limb  
She who's winsome  
She wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

"Isn't there a musical with that song in it" Rosalie said. "Yes there is. I wrote it. That's why the songs in it" Bella said matter-of-factly. "Cool you wrote a musical" I said excitedly. "Can we go see it?"

"Maybe one day Ali" Bella whispered. Before I could ask what she meant by that the music interrupted my train of thought.

_[Two, three, four]_

[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]  
[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
[Woo-hoo, woo-hoo]  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.

[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]

I felt a little fear upon my back  
It said "Don't look back, just keep on walking."  
[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]  
When the big black horse said, "Look this way."  
He said, "Hey There lady will you marry me?"

[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]

But I said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

[hoooo, woo-hoo]

And my heart hit a problem, in the early hours,  
So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]  
But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years  
[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]  
So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]  
Now it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see

[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]

And it said no, no, no, no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me

[hooo, woo-hoo]

{Not the one for me}

[hooo, woo-hoo]

Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me  
[woo-hoo]  
No, no, no, no,[woo-hoo] no, no, no,[woo-hoo] no, no  
You're not the one for me

Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
yeah yeah yeah [woo-hoo]  
Big black horse[woo-hoo] and a cherry tree [woo-hoo]  
I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me

"That song is kind of sad and kind of happy" I said. "It's supposed to e" Bella said. "It's supposed to make you think."

"It does that alright" Jazz said quietly as the next song had begun.

_Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in

Burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now, I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead

Do, do, do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt?  
There's certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof 

"Well your bulletproof all right" Jazz laughed. "You're a vampire."

"Yeah I know that's the whole point. Duh!" Bella said as she jokingly slapped him around the head. "YES!" Emmett screeched. "IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME" As soon as he had finished screeching Rosalie slapped him upside the head. "Spoke too soon Emmy-bear" Bella laughed as the final song of her album echoed in the background.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses [x3]

The CD clicked in the background as Emmett and Jasper rubbed their heads, while Bella, Rose and I were having a laughing fit on the floor.

When we eventually stopped laughing I knew that there was something I needed to ask Bella. "So why did you come here because I know it wasn't so you could listen to your own CD's" I asked.

"Well you see I have to leave soon" Bella whispered.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

**A/n Ha ha cliffie ****I is evil. ****Hope you like it because it took me 3 weeks to write and is 66 pages long on word. Right I will explain why I chose the songs.**

**Bittersweet World by Ashlee Simpson – Umm I really like this song and I think it fits Bella pretty well.**

**Beware Of The Dog by Jamelia – This song just reminds me of Mike Newton.**

**Ur So Gay by Katy Perry – Hahahaha so Edward it was scary!**

**Breathe Slow by Alesha Dixon – I felt this fitted E/B's relationship well.**

**Bring Me Down by Lenka – Reminded me of Edward's possessiveness**

**Die Young Stay Pretty by Blondie – This song is just totally about vampires.**

**Not Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney – I just like the song.**

**Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood – How I believe Bella felt about her chance with Edward.**

**Smile by Charlie Chaplin – About the happy façade that Bella puts on.**

**The Only One by Evanescence –Evanescence sum up how Bella felt when Edward left.**

**Looking Up by Paramore – Bella's thoughts about her family.**

**Rockstar by Nickelback – I love this song.**

**Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low – I needed the Emmett view on lesbians.**

**Silent Movie by Natasha Bedingfield – I think this song is so sweet.**

**Our Song by Taylor Swift – About Bella and Edward while they were together.**

**Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado – A duet to make Eddie jealous lol.**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne – I am a massive Avril fan I had to put one of her songs in. **

**They by Jem – I love the message of this song.**

**A Moment Like This by Leona Lewis – E/B relationship song.**

**Alejandro by Lady Gaga – To make Eddie jealous of people who don't exist lol.**

**I Have A Dream by ABBA – Bella's dream of getting back with Eddie.**

**Chasing Pavements by Adele – About Bella's indecision.**

**Overcome by Alexandra Burke – About the obstacles Bella has overcome in her life.**

**Mr Rock & Roll by Amy MacDonald - A great song that is ambiguously about E/B**

**Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce – Kind of obvious.**

**Thunder by Boys Like Girls – Description of my Bella.**

**Here I Am by Brad Kavanagh – About Bella becoming her own person again.**

**My Prerogative by Britney Spears – Just a bit of fun.**

**Evacuate The Dancefloor by Cascada – I wanted a real dancey song. **

**Viva La Vida by Coldplay – I love this song.**

**Meet Me On The Equinox by Death Cab For Cutie – SOUNDTRACK**

**Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato – Represents the two different worlds of Bella and Edward.**

**Satellite Heart by Anya Marina – Sums up all that Bella's character was.**

**Pack Up by Eliza Doolittle – Her getting rid of her memories of Edward. **

**Hello by Evanescence – Bella during her depression period.**

**America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy – The other Cullen's view of B/E.**

**You've Got The Love – B/E relationship song.**

**Biology by Girls Aloud – Kind of like this song.**

**21 Guns by Green Day – Bella's view of war.**

**Flowers Are Red by Harry Chapin – To reveal some of Bella's past. **

**I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts – Bella's view on Edward.**

**Landmines by Jordin Sparks – Bella's view of her relationship with Edward.**

**Love Story by Katharine McPhee – Angela and Ben's story**

**California Gurls by Katy Perry - I just love Katy Perry.**

**Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha - To show how much Bella's changed.**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes – B/E break up song.**

**I'm Not That Girl by Kerry Ellis – Bella's thoughts of Edward's "distractions".**

**Black Horse & the Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall – I LOVE this song.**

**Bulletproof by La Roux – Song about vampires. Bella especially.**

**White Houses by Vanessa Carlton – Read the title.**

**Dedication – I-know-dis arnoldis who I beta for.**

_**Review and join the dark side we've got lots of cookies**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
